


Cipta, Rasa, Karsa

by yucc



Series: juhaku week 2015 [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Day #4, Friendship, JuHaku Week, M/M, Prompt: Bickering and Loneliness, for challenge Crack Pairing Celebration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu terpaksa harus satu kelompok mengerjakan tugas dengan Judar.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <b>Crack Pairing Celebration</b> dari <i>Hime Hoshina</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cipta, Rasa, Karsa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

 “—Saya menolak!”

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah SMU Alma Toran, Ren Hakuryuu, ketua OSIS dan murid teladan sekolah, berteriak di dalam kelas, terlebih-lebih di depan seorang guru.

 _Yah, meskipun guru itu hanya Sinbad, tetap saja orang itu adalah … guru_.

Sinbad hanya memberikan senyum khasnya, _ya, ya, yang membuat banyak siswi jatuh hati tapi sayang Hakuryuu bukan perempuan_ , dan menanggapi seadanya, “Maaf, Hakuryuu. Kelompok yang sudah ditetapkan tidak bisa diubah-ubah lagi.”

Hakuryuu mengatupkan mulut, mengurungkan niat melontarkan kalimat-kalimat protes kembali, dan memilih untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dengan mencengkeram penanya kuat-kuat. Si brengsek yang duduk di pojokan kelas pasti sedang memasang wajah yang minta digores besi panas, saat melihat reaksi yang Hakuryuu timbulkan barusan, _cih_.

Pikiran Hakuryuu sudah tidak lagi berada pada buku cetak yang terbuka di mejanya, sama sekali tak bisa fokus sementara tugas kelompok dengan pembuat onar nomor satu sekolah membayang-bayang di kepalanya. Meski demikian, Hakuryuu sama sekali tidak menanti bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tak seperti biasanya, karena begitu ia keluar kelas, pasti ia harus menghadapi si brengsek Judar untuk membahas mengenai tugas mereka.

 _Sial_.

—

“Jadi … kita sekelompok, eh, Ha-ku-ryuu.”

Senyum Judar terlalu lebar sampai sepasang mata merah terbenam di balik kelopak mata, dan hal inilah yang makin membuat ia tidak tahan dengan seorang Judar. Orang gila di depannya ini bahkan dirumorkan pernah hampir mendorong adik kelas masa SMP sampai jatuh dari tangga, namun tetap diperbolehkan ada di sekolah ini karena nilainya bagus, _oh, coret_ , karena alasan sebenarnya adalah Judar selalu menjadi anak emas kepala sekolah, Ren Gyokuen, _ibu kandung Hakuryuu_ , alasan lain untuk membenci pemuda di depannya.

“Aku tidak akan mencantumkan namamu kalau kau tidak mau kerja, Judar.”

Judar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, kemudian, _as-ta-ga?!_ , dengan beraninya merangkul pundak Hakuryuu.

“Pun kau tidak menulis namaku, aku tetap akan mendapatkan nilai,” tanggap Judar santai sebelum memamerkan seringai lebar pada Hakuryuu, “tapi tenang, aku tidak akan setega itu membiarkanmu kerja sendiri. Bagaimana pun, aku akhirnya bisa sekelompok dengan ketua OSIS favoritku ini.”

Tugas yang Hakuryuu dapatkan dari Sinbad adalah membuat majalah fotografi, yang pasti melibatkan aplikasi desain, riset tentang kamera, dan … pengetahuan mumpuni perihal berbagai cabang fotografi, padahal Hakuryuu tidak terlalu mengerti soal potret-memotret. Ditambah lagi ia harus sekelompok dengan Judar, sungguh beban, padahal bila saja ia satu kelompok dengan Morgiana yang memang anggota klub fotografi, pasti tugasnya akan selesai dengan cepat.

Hakuryuu menyingkirkan tangan yang melingkari pundaknya, tapi lengan Judar kokoh di tempat, tak mau sedikit pun melepaskan Hakuryuu. Sang ketua OSIS menghela napas, sambil berulang kali berharap dalam kepalanya bahwa Judar akan pergi begitu ia mau mulai rapat bulanan OSIS.

—

“Oi, Hakuryuu, di tempatku ada Adobe InDesign!”

Sang siswa berambut biru gelap memutar bola mata, kemudian melempar komentar sarkastik, “Kaukira hanya kau saja satu-satunya manusia di Bumi ini yang punya aplikasi InDesign?”

Seolah tak terpengaruh, _dan ya memang sepertinya orang itu tidak terpengaruh_ , Judar tetap memasang senyum menatap Hakuryuu. “Tapi aku yakin, tugas itu lebih efektif bila dikerjakan di tempatku.”

“Oh, ya? Memangnya kau mengerti sekali soal kamera?”

Tak Hakuryuu sangka, Judar malah terkekeh dan kembali tersenyum, lalu berkata, “Sangat.”

Namun demikian, hal yang lebih tak Hakuryuu sangka adalah ia yang mau saja diyakinkan oleh sorot mata percaya diri di kedua iris merah Judar.

—

Judar … tinggal di sebuah apartemen, apartemen yang terlalu luas untuk ditinggali sendiri.

“ _Cieee_ , Hakuryuu! Pasti sedang berpikir kenapa anak SMA sepertiku bisa tinggal sendirian di sini, atau bagaimana aku bisa membayar apartemen sebesar ini?” Judar mengakhiri dengan tawa membahana yang terdengar begitu keras di sini karena sekarang hanya ada dua orang di apartemennya yang luas. Wajah Hakuryuu memerah perlahan, dan cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan dengan ekspresi mengejek.

“Sok tahu sekali kau, Judar.”

“Eeeeh, tapi memang benar, kan,” sanggah Judar sambil melempar tas asal ke sofa, sebuah tindakan yang membuat Hakuryuu, si pecinta kerapian dan keteraturan, memicingkan mata.

“Haaakuryuu!” teriak Judar dari ujung ruangan, seolah Hakuryuu tak bisa dengar saja dalam jarak sedekat ini, _huh_ , “aku mandi dulu!”

Begitu Judar meninggalkan Hakuryuu sendiri di sofa, Hakuryuu semakin menyadari betapa heningnya tempat ini. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar, _benar-benar sepi_. Sebagai bungsu dari empat bersaudara, hidupnya di rumah tidak pernah sunyi, meski kini kedua kakak laki-lakinya sudah di tahun terakhir kuliah mereka, yang berarti mereka tak lagi sering ada di rumah. Hakuryuu masih ingat betul saat ia SD, suasana rumah selalu beragam, berganti-ganti dari pagi hingga malam karena perbedaan karakter para penghuninya.

Hakuryuu sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat tiba-tiba ada dorongan mengagetkan pada punggungnya—“Hakuryuu!”—yang membuatnya refleks menjerit dengan suara melengking.

Seperti yang sudah siswa bermata biru itu duga, Judar menertawakan reaksinya barusan kencang-kencang.

“Ya ampun, Hakuryuu! Harusnya kudokumentasikan tadi! HAHAHA!”

Hakuryuu melotot lalu melempar bantal terdekat yang ada di sofa ke muka Judar, dan, _whoops_ , kena sasaran. Sayang seribu sayang, Judar hanya sedikit tertegun, lalu melanjutkan sisa-sisa tawanya sembari tetap ditatap tajam oleh Hakuryuu.

“… Jadi, Judar, katamu kau mengerti soal kamera. Mana buktinya?”

Mendengar ini, Judar kembali memberikan senyum lebar, dan menarik tangan Hakuryuu saking kuatnya sampai Hakuryuu terangkat dari duduknya. Judar masih belum melepas pergelangan tangan sang ketua OSIS sampai mereka tiba di dalam ruangan yang—

“… _Wow_.”

—penuh dengan foto-foto, mulai dari benda mati, panorama, hewan, tumbuhan, sampai manusia di dinding-dinding ruangan.

“Sudah kubilang, aku memang mengerti betul tentang kamera. Simpel saja, karena profesiku adalah fotografer.”

“Kerja paruh waktu?”

Judar mengangkat bahu, menjawab, “Seperti itulah. Di sekolah model yang ibumu dirikan, Hakuryuu!”

… _Itu menjelaskan kenapa ibunya selalu menganakemaskan Judar_ , apalagi hasil foto-foto Judar memang bagus, begitu bagusnya sampai terlihat seperti karya profesional.

“Jadiiiiii, Hakuryuu—“ Judar merangkul pundak seperti saat di sekolah, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, “—sudah yakin kalau tugas ini akan selesai dengan nilai tertinggi satu angkatan?”

Diam-diam, Hakuryuu tahu kalau bagian rasional di kepalanya sudah bilang padanya kalau memang benar majalah mereka akan brilian hasilnya, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mencegahnya untuk bertanya, “Rumor yang beredar perihal kau mendorong adik kelas semasa SMP itu … benar atau tidak?”

Judar mengerutkan kening, dan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Hakuryuu duga, “Rumor itu masih beredar? Aku tidak mengerti selera humor ibumu yang gila itu, Hakuryuu.”

 _Oh,_ itu menjelaskan banyak hal, tepatnya, segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ibunya pasti menjelaskan banyak hal.

“—Padahal aku mana mungkin membuang-buang waktu mendorong jatuh adik kelas yang sama sekali payah!”

Oke, Hakuryuu masih benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir siswa bermata merah di depannya. Namun setidaknya, mungkin tugas kelompoknya akan selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan, dan mungkin, mungkin Judar tidak seburuk yang selama ini ia duga.

… Sepertinya, _sih_.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
